1. Field of the Invention
Herein described is an apparatus utilizing aerating means for making a foliar liquid from particulate matter having beneficial micro-organisms for use as a foliar spray, a soil drench, and in watering systems as an injectable liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compost tea is a highly concentrated microbial solution produced by extracting beneficial microbes from vermicompost and/or compost. This “tea” is produced by adding nutrients to water that is highly aerated. Compost and/or vermi-compost is then placed in a “tea bag or basket” and suspended in solution and the extraction process begins. Apparatus for making such compost teas are currently being sold, however, the design, while being easy to use in small apparatus, does not scale up to provide an easy to use apparatus for industrial sized, or volume, applications. Notably, the apparatus typically employs an enclosed vertical, cylindrical vat, with the aerating unit suspended from the top of the vat, or the apparatus is suspended in air, and the aerating unit is mounted on the bottom of the unit, and extends vertically in the vat. One of ordinary skill in the art would know that as vermicompost and/or compost is aerated, partially separated material will drop from the basket, and fall to the bottom of the vat. In the vertical, cylindrical vat, this partially separated material will then accumulate at the bottom, and much of the beneficial microbes will remain in the compost. Thus, this design is not efficient.
In addition, this typical design poses a significant problem when cleaning of the vat is required, which is frequent. Cleaning being required alter every brewing cycle. Since the vat must be frequently cleaned in order that the compost tea is not contaminated, anid because the sides and bottom of the vat must be thoroughly washed, a vat design must enable a last and convenient access to the interior of the vat. In the cylindrical vat design, entry to the vat from the top is difficult, and, on large volume applications, frequently the person cleaning the vat must completely enter the vat through a manhole, which may require the use of breathing equipment and protective clothing.
The apparatus of the invention overcomes these problems by describing an apparatus that is easily accessible, and that provide optimal aeration for the volume of liquid being treated.